<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remembrance and New Beginnings by 29PheonixLement</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081038">Remembrance and New Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement'>29PheonixLement</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, post 4x05, spoilers for 4x05 if haven't seen it yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Me being in denial about the last Wynonna Earp episode ending. So I wrote this instead of sleeping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doc Holliday &amp; Alice Michelle, Nicole Haught &amp; Alice Michelle, Nicole Haught &amp; Rachel Valdez (Wynonna Earp TV), Waverly Earp &amp; Alice Michelle, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp &amp; Alice Michelle, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was nearly blinded by the pain of it all as she slams on the breaks skidding into the space right beside the police cruiser parked outside the homestead.</p><p>Nicole was home.</p><p>She was at home.</p><p>Thank god she was home.</p><p>More tears spill from her eyes as she fumbles for the door handle nearly falling flat onto her face as she stumbles out of her car toward the front door.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Waverly.”</p><p>“About time baby girl. Get that cute behind in here and meet your niece.”</p><p>“Waverly—honey what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Annie Way?”</p><p>The half-angel ignores Doc and Wynonna’s and even Gus and little Alice’s greeting as she drops her bag by the door taking the stairs three at a time as she raced up the steps toward the second floor.</p><p>She must be there. Her car was out front so that means she was there too.</p><p>She was there and Waverly was going to find her.</p><p>Yet to move from their cuddled place on the couch Wynonna and Doc share a sympathetic look between themselves while Gus, Rachel, and Alice play on the floor with Calamity Jane.</p><p>“I almost forgot what today was.” Wynonna sighs running a hand in her hair after a quick glance at the calendar confirmed a sad reminder from the not so distinct past.</p><p>“I know.” Rachel whispers tucking some loose hair back behind her own ear as little Alice remains snuggled up against her lap while a softly purring CJ snuggles in tighter against her side with a soft mew in sympathy as her tail draped over Wynonna’s ankles in comfort as well.</p><p>“Forgot what honey?” Gus probes as she reaches for the last of what passed for ‘big city’ coffee as Nicole’s startled “Jez, Waves, baby you scared me” sounded from the second floor. “I’ll be out in a second okay? I just need to rinse the soap from my hair then I’m all yours alright?”</p><p>“It’s my turn.” The former gunslinger reminds sharing a saddened look with the younger teenager then turns his head to press a kiss against Wynonna’s head when a soft “Oh baby.” Sounds second before the water shuts off.</p><p>“Keep forgetting how thin these walls are.” Gus chuckles her head cocked a little toward the ceiling trying to catch the now muffled words passing between her niece and the town’s sheriff.</p><p>“---went to Shorty’s-- someone spilled a drink –someone spilled a drink right where--” Waverly was saying her words broken by a harsh intake of breath “You were gone Nic—you were gone right there where that drink spilled out.” her heartbroken sounding niece chocked out or at least what Gus thought she was saying but she couldn’t be a hundred percent with the groan of the water pipes muffling the sounds of the seeming to be a one-sided conversation going on above them.</p><p>“Lucky.” Rachel and Wynonna say at the same time sharing a knowing look between themselves taking their eyes away from the toddler long enough for her to leave the room in search of someone else with CJ only a few paw steps behind her keeping watch over the little one when the other human’s failed to.</p><p>“Well hello there.” Doc murmurs feeling a pair of small arms wrap around his leg pulling his gaze from the floor above them.</p><p>“Da.” Alice giggles nuzzling her face against the fabric of his pants the same time Doc finishes setting the kettle on to boil. “we find you.” The young girl says hugging onto his leg even tighter with a wary CJ watching a few paces away glaring at the from under the kitchen table.</p><p>Doc chuckles resting a hand against his little girl’s head. “That you did my little huckleberry.” He agrees sliding his hand in her silky soft locks. So, like her mother’s. Yet unlike Wynonna who carried a scent of gun powder, leather and whiskey Alice’s scent were softer. Sun warmed vanilla, the odd yet pleasing aroma of her prefer bubble gum bath soap, and something flowery that seemed to be uniquely connected to his and Wynonna’s little girl.</p><p>Doc takes another measured breath trying to identify the scent but coming up empty as he cradles his daughter against his chest. His thirst was well under tight control now Wynonna had relented in bringing their daughter back once the town was free of its newest threat. He wasn’t ever going to risk his child’s nor his family’s lives by looking control like his slip up with Charlie.</p><p>“Hey, stop sniffing my kid Holiday.” His on again off again lover scolds causing the toddler in Doc’s arms to turn at the sound of the voice flashing a full-on toothy smile and a toddler loud yell of “Mama.” Against her father’s vampiric ears.</p><p>“Hey, sweetheart.”</p><p>Wynonna was already kneeling in anticipation of the attack when her giggling daughter came ramming into her with all the strength a three-year-old possessed. “Gah, my little linebacker huh?” the former heir laughed once she’d managed to regain some of the air that had been knocked out picking the giggling girl up and resting her against her hip. “Listen sweetie Annie Waves isn’t feeling so good right now.” The mother explains all serious now as she meets her daughter’s eyes.</p><p>She might have Wynonna’s hair color and snarky attitude but Alice Holiday- Earp had inherited her father’s soul-piercing blue eyes. Alice smile faltered “Is sick?” the dark-haired toddler asks as the corner of her favored blue blanket found its way into her mouth. The very one she’d been wrapped in when she’d first been sent away for her own safety.</p><p>“In a way.” Wynonna allows tucking a few strains of coppery brown hair back behind Alice’s ear turning away as the kettle starts to whistle softly in the background while Doc hunts up the cabinets for some mugs. “Let’s go up and see her huh? I’m sure she’d love an Alice hug right about now.”</p><p>The toddler nodes eagerly as she pillows her head against her mother’s shoulder still mostly gumming the corner of her blanket as she was carried toward the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting Aunty Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You two decent? I have a visitor who wants to see you.” the newly reinstated mother asks after what for her was a relatively soft knock on her sister and Nicole’s door.</p><p>“Come on in Wynonna.” Nicole called out unlike Waverly’s sniffed “go away. Cuddling now.” That has her sister chuckling under her breath as the door swings open.</p><p>Its only Alice’s weight in her arms and her breath against her neck that proves the entering dark-haired mother hadn’t somehow gone back in time just by opening the bedroom door.</p><p>It was Purgatory so it wasn’t completely out of the question for something like that to happen.</p><p>Just like they had been when she’d first found them that day only a year ago today cuddled up on top of the bedsheets with Waverly was clinging onto a wet haired Nicole for dear life with her head resting over Nicole’s chest listening to her heartbeat just as she was right at this moment.</p><p>Nicole’s eyes widened at the sight of mother and daughter framed in the doorway.</p><p>“Oh, jeez now both my troublemakers are together and under one roof?” The red-haired woman says with an over-exaggerated groan “However will I keep the town safe now?” If the eagle-eyed sheriff noticed how Wynonna’s eyes seemed to be wet as well as she watched the scene a little longer, she didn’t comment as her best friend carried her daughter into the room.</p><p>“Annie Cole.”</p><p>“Hey, cutie.” Nicole greets resting her chin against the top of Waverly’s head as she gives the toddler a wave. “How’s my daisy doing huh?” true it had only been a few short hours since Gus had stopped by the station with the little girl in tow during the lull on an already lazy afternoon so they could meet properly face to face but she'd already grown so attached to the youngest Earp that even that was enough to cause heartache. She knew it was dangerous even when she'd filed the number those first few times but those short phone calls she’d shared with Gus during that year and a half really were a great source of pinpointed light in the drowning darkness of her waiting for the others to come back after their trip into the Garden.</p><p>Alice’s shy giggling laugher finally seems to break Waverly out of her quiet death gripped crying session into Nicole’s shoulder. “What? Aunty Cole?” the younger Earp's sister asks not noticing the pair standing at the foot of the bed.</p><p>“That’s your cue sweetie. Go get her.” Wynonna encourages setting her daughter down right between the cuddling couple.</p><p>Waverly blinked in shock letting a chuckling Nicole go enough that her niece could slip in to give her smiling wife a proper greeting hug the way only a three-year-old can manage. “I miss you.” Alice mumbles one little hand fisting in Nicole’s hair the other in Waverly shirt.</p><p>“I missed you too.” Nicole agreed rubbing Alice’s back.</p><p>“Ally sweetheart, I meant for you to say hi to your aunty Waverly, not your aunty Nicole.” Wynonna corrects already filming everything on her phone.</p><p>“But want an Annie Cole hug.” Alice argued her voice muffled because she didn’t pull back from said hug when she spoke. “Her hugs are good.”</p><p>Waverly’s mouth once again hags open at just how intelligent the supposed to be three-year-old was as she snuggled up in Nicole’s arms.</p><p>“I know right.” Wynonna chuckles from the foot of the bed. “Remind you of anyone Waves.”</p><p>The genius-level intellect was at an even greater loss for words as soon as Alice rolls over to face her properly giving Waverly the full effect of a much smaller, yet no less noticeable heart-shaped face and strong jawline framed by the dark locks she knows so well. It's really only her youth, the shape of her nose, and the color of her eyes that tell her and her mother apart.</p><p>“Waverly Earp meet your niece. Alice Michelle Holiday- Earp.”</p><p>The shell-shocked half-angel sees a flash of Doc’s heart-melting smile before a grip so like Wynonna’s only in a much smaller concentration lock around her neck. “Hi. Annie Wavy.” Her niece whispered against her ear as the face nuzzled in against the curve of her throat.</p><p>The room's low lighting didn’t hide the shake in Waverly's hands as her arms wrapped around the child’s middle. “Hi, Alice.”</p><p>“No, go away again, kay?” The three-year-old accused “Annie Cole was really sad when you went away.”</p><p>“Ally.” Nicole sighed sending her wife a guilty look behind the three-year-old’s back, but Waverly didn’t seem to catch her focus only on her niece while her fingers trace over the healing branded mark on the back of Nicole’s neck.</p><p>“Don’t worry Alice, where your Aunty Cole goes, I go. I’m not leaving her behind ever again.”</p><p>“Okay.” Alice smiled burrowing against Waverly’s front as her eyes start to close. “I love you Aunty Waves.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>